


Some Unspoken Thing

by merrymiscellaneous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Office AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-breakup, Slow Build, Valentine's Day, Valentines, a lot of these characters are just mentioned, but its not really angst its just bitterness, i just love these two, keith is really bitter, klance, lance comes to his SENSES, they get together i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymiscellaneous/pseuds/merrymiscellaneous
Summary: Keith Kogane hated Valentine's Day.Listen: He didn’t always dislike the holiday. There was a time in his life when he was thrilled to trade valentines and eat tiny, heart-shaped candies. He wasn’t completely heartless and pessimistic.But, after a supposed “mutual” breakup with his flirtatious coworker, Lance McClain, Keith couldn't help but despise the Valentine's Day festivities around his office. He never intended to catch feelings for his annoying coworker, but life had a funny way of coming back to bite him in the ass when he least expected it.Stupid Lance, stupid Valentine's Day, stupid feelings.





	Some Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE shoutout to my best friend for helping me with the title and CONSTANTLY supporting my writing!! This honestly would've never been posted without her lol
> 
> In other news: I love Klance and sometimes I just can't help myself tbh so ENJOY

Keith sighed and leaned back in his office chair, glaring at the calendar hanging above his computer. Maybe if he scowled at it long enough, it would burst into flames or disappear off his wall. Maybe. 

When nothing happened, he glared even harder, praying that the stupid red circle would suddenly disappear off the paper. He tried one last time, narrowing his eyes and attempting to use Jedi mind tricks, but it was still no use. The stupid date wouldn’t budge. Bright red (and poorly drawn) hearts littered the page, mocking him with their cutesy symbolism. Although the doodles were practically taking up the entire square, Keith could still make out the number.    
  
February 14th.    
  
Listen: Keith didn’t really mind Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t  _ completely _ heartless and pessimistic. No matter how much Pidge teased him for being emotionless, Keith just couldn’t say no to a little holiday festivity around the office. He didn’t completely hate the idea of the holiday. 

  
Usually, Keith would be grabbing several handfuls of candy hearts from the pink bowl at the reception desk or teasing his desk neighbor, Hunk, about his budding relationship—but this year, he wasn’t in the mood. And Keith knew  _ exactly _ why his mild appreciation for Valentine’s Day was suddenly drained right out of him.    
  
And that reason was living it up at the New York corporate office, probably flaunting his fancy new job or hitting on his secretary like the flirty know-it-all that he was. But, even though the reason for his hatred was in another state, Keith still felt absolutely  _ miserable _ . He just couldn’t stop thinking about his stupidly-likable ex-boyfriend, Lance McClain.    
  
Okay, so  _ maybe _ when Lance was still working at this office branch they weren’t  _ especially _ exclusive or official, but the two of them had hooked up enough to elevate their relationship to a “more than friends” status. 

Keith sighed, slumping down lower into his chair. Whatever he thought the two of them had didn’t matter anymore. Lance was probably thriving in New York, doing bigger and better things—and probably doing better people. Stupid, stuck up,  _ attractive _ corporate powerhouses were probably flocking to him in droves. The thought made Keith sick.    
  
This would’ve been their anniversary AND their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, which explained Keith’s sour outlook on the holiday. Lance loved Valentines Day more than any other human Keith had ever met, so when they decided to go out for drinks after work last year to celebrate being single, the sexual tension between them finally peaked. Romance had practically hit the two of them over the head, but Keith definitely wasn’t complaining. And, since things got a little  _ out of hand _ (in a good way...a very good way) on Valentines Day, it became their official anniversary. Lance had been  _ thrilled _ . 

When they were somewhat-dating, Lance had always mentioned how great Valentine’s Day would be for both of them. Fancy dinner, extravagant wines, bad movies—all the works. Lance, a hopeless romantic, wanted to do everything shown in terrible Hallmark romance movies. But those plans were long gone now, leaving Keith feeling more miserable than usual during the workday.    
  
Keith supposed that this holiday hurt more than it should’ve because of Lance and all the things left unsaid between them.  _ Lance _ was the one who covered his calendar in lopsided hearts months in advance.  _ Lance _ was the one who tried to buy Valentine’s Day heart candies year round. But  _ Lance _ was also the one who packed up and left their stupid small town, never looking back at Keith or their “relationship.”    


Even worse was when Lance left, he didn’t exactly leave things between them on good terms. Today was bringing back plenty of bad memories of his ex-coworker, and the memory of Lance leaving was no exception. 

He remembered they were both lounging on Keith’s bed, covered in blankets while they watched a stupid movie that Netflix had recommended. It was absolutely terrible, but somehow they were both still completely invested in figuring out the storyline. It was moments like this, snuggled close together and just being  _ domestic _ , that he enjoyed the most. Keith’s head was resting in the crook of Lance’s neck, and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy. Then, as the man onscreen confessed his love for the female lead, Keith’s domestic happiness shattered before his eyes. 

_ “Listen, Keith,” Lance spoke up, lifting his chin off Keith’s head to get a better look at him, “these past few months have been pretty great—like really great.”  _

_ Keith tilted his head to look up at his kinda-boyfriend, his heart climbing higher and higher into his throat. He was glad Lance enjoyed these past few months as much as he did.  _

_ Lance sighed. “But, listen—this really can’t continue. I just got promoted to the corporate office in New York—which is an awesome opportunity—and I just don’t need any loose ends to drag me down, you know? Plus, I hear there are a lot of babes up in New York.”  _

_Keith’s stomach dropped to the floor. Of course_ _this was going to happen. What did he expect? Lance was an easy-going guy who only wanted a casual fling, not a relationship with his coworker. No strings attached—that was what they had originally agreed on._

_ But Keith desperately wanted strings—he had always wanted strings. “Yeah. I—uh—I guess that makes sense. Wouldn’t want to keep you here or anything.” He nodded, his voice strained, and pulled away from Lance so they were no longer touching. Keith suddenly felt cold.  _

_ After a few more awkward minutes of a conversation, Lance had left, giving Keith one last kiss on the cheek and thanking him again for being so cool about everything.  _

But Keith  _ wasn’t _ cool about everything. He didn’t want Lance to pick up everything and leave for New York, dropping him like he meant nothing. Sure, Keith wanted Lance to be successful and move up in the chain of command, but not like this. Keith knew he was being incredibly selfish, but he thought he had at least meant  _ something _ to Lance. He thought the bond they had wasn’t just one-sided. But, considering the way Lance easily dropped him, Keith must have been just another hookup to keep him busy while he waited for something better to come along. 

Things hadn’t exactly ended on a  _ bad _ note (because Keith had acted like he understood, which he didn’t), but a lot of things were left unsaid and unfinished. Keith hated to admit it, but he had grown pretty attached to Lance over the few months they had a “thing.” In the weeks following Lance’s departure, he missed the way his coworker would slide up to his desk and pester him with jokes or sexual innuendos. Or the way they would email each other Buzzfeed quizzes and gossip instead of doing actual work. Keith even missed the way Lance would interrupt during meetings and make everything a competition between the two of them. He never intended to catch feelings for his annoying coworker, but life had a funny way of coming back to bite him in the ass when he least expected it. 

“Uh—hey, Keith...buddy?” Keith nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of his coworker’s voice beside him. Hunk, his desk neighbor, was watching him with a small frown, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay? You seem pretty mopey.” 

“Mopey?” Keith questioned, clicking his pen with an eyebrow raised. 

Hunk shrugged. “Well, mopier than usual. And you’re mopey a lot, so that’s saying something.” 

Keith leveled him with an unimpressed stare. He was not mopey  _ all the time. _ Just when memories of his kinda-sorta-ex-boyfriend came flooding back on what would’ve been their anniversary. Even then, he was fine, okay? “I guess I’m just not exactly in the mood for Valentine’s Day.”

Hunk snorted, looking around the room at all the cheap paper heart decorations and cheesy pink streamers. His eyes skimmed over the receptionist, Shay, for a few seconds longer than necessary. He visibly blushed when she waved at him, ducking his head down in embarrassment, and the tenderness of the encounter almost made Keith’s mood brighten. Almost. 

“I guess the decorations  _ are _ a little much,” Hunk conceded, gesturing to the string of paper hearts encircling their desks, “but at least Lance sent those super hilarious Valentine’s Day cards out to save the holiday. I got mine this morning and I’ve been laughing ever since!”

Keith’s heart stopped.  _ Lance sent out Valentine’s Day cards? _ “Huh?” Was all Keith’s quick mind could think to say, completely thrown for a loop by the thought of a message from Lance. They hadn’t had a solid conversation since he left, so Keith could only imagine what could be in that card. 

Hunk nodded, pointing his pen towards the break room. “Shay put them in our mailboxes this morning.” When he noticed the look of apparent apprehension on Keith’s face, he offered a small smile. “It’ll be fine, Keith. Why don’t you go check?” 

“Yeah,” Keith muttered, his brain already racing with thoughts and anxieties, “Yeah. I’ll go do that.” He abruptly stood from his desk chair, knocking over a few stray papers in the process. Right now, with the possibility of closure in the form of a cheesy card, Keith didn’t really care about the mess. 

Maybe it was silly, but a small part of Keith hoped that Lance would show that he cared through this useless card. After months of self-doubt and confusion, Keith just needed some sort of clearance. Or, if it didn’t mention anything about Lance’s feelings, Keith was safe to assume that Lance had moved on in New York. Which, he hoped, meant that maybe Keith would be able to move on too. He was in desperate need of closure. 

Slowly opening the break room door to mask his eagerness, Keith stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Nyma and Rolo sat at a nearby table, unaware of Keith’s internal freak out as they chatted idly and ate their early lunch. They waved at him and offered him some of their chips, but Keith politely refused. He couldn’t eat anything when he was this close to throwing up. 

As he approached the shelf of mailboxes, he saw them: bright red envelopes with heart stickers filling practically every empty space. They looked a little juvenile—like they belonged at a second grade Valentine’s Day party instead of a business office—but they still made Keith’s heart leap in his chest. The room smelled of sweet flowers, almost like—was that perfume? As Keith walked closer, he realized the smell was coming from the cards in the mailboxes. Considering how completely and utterly  _ extra _ Lance was as a person, Keith shouldn’t have been surprised that the other man sprayed the cards with some sort of sweet smelling perfume. 

Keith skimmed through the list of names below each box in search of his own. 

  1. Altea, Allura
  2. Altea, Coran
  3. Balmera, Shay
  4. Garrett, Hunk
  5. Kogane, Keith
  6. McClain, La—



Keith was skimming so fast that he zoomed right past his own name, eyes unfortunately landing on Lance’s vacant mailbox next to his. 

_ McClain, Lance. _

Keith tried not to remember all the times he would “accidentally” get his mail at the same as Lance, trying to get Lance to notice him around the office. Keith’s huge crush fueled him to get his mail at the same time every day, and soon enough, it became their favorite meeting spot. There, they could both avoid work and hang out alone together—something Keith always looked forward to. He had no idea how Lance didn’t notice the gigantic crush he had on him. As Pidge had told him a million times, he was pathetically obvious about his feelings. 

But that was years ago. 

_ This is pathetic _ , Keith decided as he reached into his mailbox, pushing aside a few pieces of old mail he was too lazy to open,  _ it’s just some card for a stupid holiday. It doesn’t even matter.  _ Keith looked, and then looked again for a stupid red envelope, but the answer was still the same. 

Nothing. 

There was nothing. No red envelope, no stupid stickers, no flower perfume. Did Lance care so little about him that he couldn’t even take the time to send him an impersonal card? Keith obviously wasn’t expecting anything similar to Hunk or Pidge’s card, considering the three of them had been best friends for years, but he assumed he at least deserved some sort of acknowledgment. 

Keith quickly looked in the other mailboxes, counting who else had a card from Lance. Practically everyone in the office had one sitting in their mailbox, even the building electrician! Even  _ Lotor _ had a card in his mailbox, and Lance hated Lotor with “the fire of a thousand suns” (His words, not Keith’s). Any remaining affection he had for Lance dissipated and was replaced by cold, painful hurt. 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _

Stupid Lance, stupid Valentine’s Day, stupid feelings. At least now Keith had the answers he needed. Could this day get any worse?

As he looked back up at all the red envelopes tucked into the mailboxes around him, Keith realized that he was no longer sad or heartbroken over losing Lance, he was  _ pissed _ . Pissed that Lance left, pissed that he was upset over a dumb card, pissed that he had feelings in the first place. Before Keith knew it, he was stomping back towards his desk, fist clenched and eyes narrowed. He just wanted to punch something (or someone) to get this pent up aggression out of his system. 

Hunk took one look at Keith and immediately frowned, shaking his head and sighing like he couldn’t believe how  _ stupid _ Lance was being. “Keith, dude, I’m sure this is just a big misunderstanding and—”

“No, Hunk.” Keith cut off any oncoming explanation, his voice cold. “I’m fine. Now I know exactly where I stand with Lance.”

“The cards are unimportant, man! I know for a fact that Lance really misses yo—”

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Keith marched away from the desks as quickly as he had appeared, making a beeline for the peace and quiet of the empty kitchen. He didn’t want Hunk to feel like he had to make excuses for Lance and his lack of romantic feelings for Keith. It was  _ fine _ . 

After closing the door behind him, Keith sighed. He had never been happier to be alone in the cluttered common space. All he needed was some time to calm down before he did something rash like angrily call up Lance and demand answers or punch someone in the face. Both of those seemed a bit too tempting, which was slightly worrying. 

_ Don’t do anything rash, Keith, _ Shiro’s voice echoed in his mind,  _ if you do something when you’re hurting, you’ll regret it in the future.  _

No matter how much Keith understood that Shiro was right, he could barely shake his body’s need for aggression. But, luckily for Shiro, Keith also understood that it would be best if he stayed here until he eventually calmed down enough to go back to work. He still had 10 minutes left on his break, so he hoped that would be enough. 

He needed more coffee and  _ fast _ . Keith wasn’t sure he would be able to get through the day without biting a coworker’s head off if he didn’t. He slammed his mug (decorated with little aliens thanks to Pidge) under the coffee machine and scowled. Somehow, even the  _ coffee machine _ reminded him of Lance. Last year, Lance had completely destroyed the old one by stupidly leaving it unattended, blowing the fuse and letting the machine short-circuit. Keith supposed he was  _ partially _ to blame because he had been distracting Lance in the first place. The other man had looked very attractive in his business casual that day, and Keith was a very weak man. They had to help pay for a new machine and endure knowing looks for the rest of the month. 

Whatever, he didn’t need Lance anymore. Keith was going to go out to the bar tonight and find a guy  _ way better _ than Lance ever was. 

Keith heard the door creak as it started to open behind him and groaned.  _ Hunk, please _ , he wanted to say,  _ now is not the time for a cheer up attempt _ . Despite sitting in the kitchen for over his predicted ten minutes, Keith was still bitter and angry. He didn’t want to talk to any of his coworkers right now. 

“For the last time, Hunk, I said I’m fine—“

“Keith.” Someone that definitely wasn’t Hunk whispered, something akin to awe in their voice. Keith whipped around so fast he almost dropped his new cup of piping hot coffee. 

Lance. 

Here was Lance, leaning against the kitchen doorway and sending him the same fond smile the Old Lance used to give him. For a moment, it was almost like he had never left. Keith almost believed that Lance was just strolling into the kitchen, grinning as he tried to contain what he claimed to be “the best joke of all time.” Only this time, Keith knew it was different than in the past—now he felt like  _ he _ was the butt of some cruel joke. 

“Keith, it’s really,  _ really _ good to see you.” 

Keith almost blurted out something stupid like “I missed you so much” after hearing Lance say his name like that, but he eventually steadied himself enough to speak. He was  _ not _ going to lose his composure and start spewing word-vomit at the sight of his longtime crush. Not this time. “I thought you were in New York.” Keith muttered, voice flat and devoid of the emotions swirling inside him. Keith refused to give Lance the satisfaction of a happy reunion. He just couldn’t go through this again, especially when he thought they were making such great progress before he left. 

Lance’s smile faltered for a moment at Keith’s somewhat cold tone, but he pressed on with a smile that was a little dimmer than before. Keith cursed himself for noticing such a slight change in facial expression. After spending so many hours with Lance (before and after work), Keith considered himself a master at deciphering Lance’s rambling and rogue facial expressions. But it appeared that he learned some new tricks in New York because right now, Keith couldn’t understand what was going on in Lance’s head. 

“I  _ was _ in New York,” he said, stepping out of the doorway and closing the door softly behind him. “But then I realized what was important to me.” 

“Yeah, Pidge and Hunk have really missed you.” Keith answered, refusing to make eye contact with him. Instead, he stubbornly focused on pouring more sugar into his coffee. 

Lance huffed out a sigh of annoyance and ran his hand through his hair, thoroughly messing up his pristine New York business haircut. “Keith, listen. I just need to tell you—”

“No, Lance. It’s fine. I’m fine, you’re fine—everything is totally  _ fine _ .” 

“No,” Lance insisted, clearly frustrated, “it isn’t fine.” When Keith looked up at him again, he could see the underlying sincerity in Lance’s eyes. “ _ I’m _ not fine.” 

“You're not?” Keith muttered, silently kicking himself for sounding so breathless. He felt like he had just sprinted two marathons back to back.

“Of course not!” Lance ran his hand through his hair once again, looking conflicted, “And you know what’s stupid? I’ve been living in New York for what—six months? And I haven’t even  _ thought _ about dating anyone else but  _ you _ . When I first moved, I had a date with this really pretty—like,  _ model _ gorgeous girl. It should’ve been a great night...but then I realized that I didn’t care about the date at all. I couldn’t stop thinking about what you were doing three states away in this dingy, old office.” 

After six months in New York, Lance had only gone on one date? Keith had felt the exact same way while they were apart—never finding anyone good enough to take home that compared to his ex-boyfriend—and the idea that Lance felt the same way made Keith feel giddy. 

He watched quietly as Lance studied the break room fondly, almost as if he was remembering every good time they ever had in there together. Keith knew the feeling. “Why are you in here anyway?” Lance asked. 

Keith flushed, suddenly embarrassed by his angry outburst. His anger was long gone now, replaced by shock and the sting of sadness from seeing Lance again. Especially because the other boy was looking  _ so good _ . Even though he had only been gone for six months, Lance somehow looked older and more mature. His face was cleanly shaven, his hair neatly combed, and a pristine suit hugged his body in a way that made Keith’s mouth dry. It was so eerily familiar yet so completely different than his memory of Old Lance that it made his head hurt. 

“Because, well—” Keith supposed he could lie and say he was just making some more coffee and totally not pouting, but at this point, he was too invested to care about sounding petty. “Lance, why didn’t I get a Valentine’s Day card?” It sounded even more pathetic when he said it out loud. But, if he asked right now, it would be less painful or awkward later on. And Keith  _ needed _ to know. 

Lance frowned. “I chose not to give you a card for a reason, Keith.” 

Across the room, Keith’s heart plummeted. After everything Lance was telling him about dating before, he had started to get his hopes up  _ again _ . He couldn’t believe he was being so dumb. 

“Oh.” He mumbled, staring into his swirling coffee and refusing to look across the room.  _ Well _ , Keith thought bitterly,  _ at least I have my answer now.  _

“And that reason,” Lance began, surprising Keith as he stepped closer, “is because I wanted to deliver it in person.” Keith abruptly looked up from his coffee, truly meeting Lance’s eyes for the first time in a long time. They were just as blue and beautiful as he remembered, full of sincerity and mischief. Keith decided this must be some sort of love-sick hallucination, because when he looked down at Lance’s hand, he was holding a pristine red envelope with hundreds of tiny hearts all over it. 

“Really?”

Lance smiled softly. “Really. I realized that you’re really important to me. And if that meant that I had to fly four hours to hand you a stupid card, then it was worth it.” 

Keith slowly took the card from Lance’s hand, practically shaking in anticipation. Lance also looked a little nervous, even though he already knew what was written in the card. Maybe that was  _ why _ he looked so nervous. Careful not to completely destroy the envelope, he slid the card out. Inside, there was a sweet smelling folded piece of pink paper, complete with a few extra heart doodles on the sides. Keith took and shaky breath and began to read. 

_ Dear Keith, _

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ Sorry it took me six months  _

_ To realize  _ _ I like you.  _

Keith huffed out a small laugh, smiling softly at how undeniable  _ Lance _ this apology was. Only Lance would fly four hours to hand-deliver a cheesy Valentine’s Day apology poem. He snuck a quick glance at Lance before reading the rest of the card, enjoying the way his shoulders slumped in relief when Keith didn’t immediately throttle him. His foot was still tapping anxiously on the tile floor, waiting for Keith to continue reading the rest of what he wrote. 

_ I guess it’s pretty shitty of me to come back after all this time with a poorly done card on Valentine’s Day. If you want to punch me, I completely understand. (But if you haven’t already punched me by the time you’ve read this—please don’t).  _

Keith laughed quietly at that, rolling his eyes. He had really wanted to punch something an hour or two ago—especially Lance’s perfect face. But now, as he read a cheesy apology letter from his ex-boyfriend, it was the last thing on his mind. 

_ Ever since I left for that stupid promotion, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how much I care about you. Sure, I’ve missed the office and all of our incredible friends, but mainly I’ve missed waking up next to your grumpy face every morning. Sorry it took me moving to New York to realize how much I need you in my life. Even if you’ve already moved on and I look like a complete idiot right now, I hope we can at least be friends again? I don’t know how much longer I can go without talking to you. I really, really, REALLY like you. _

_ Sorry I was such a dick _

_ Wanna try this again?  _

Keith felt warm all over. He carefully read over the last line again, trying to ignore his rapid heartbeat and his sweaty palms. He felt like he was back in high school, getting nervous around his first real crush. Keith felt like he was flying and falling all at once, making his head spin like he was in the teacups at Disneyland. He could compare it to a million different feelings, but nothing could truly capture the way he felt knowing Lance had just traveled  _ four hours _ to see  _ him _ . Even if this was just a stupid poem and an apology, Keith understood the true meaning of the card. Lance tended to disguise his feelings under a thin layer of humor with jokes and theatrics. Although the poem may seem like a complete joke, he could tell that Lance was actually being genuine. 

“God, you’re an idiot.” Keith said finally, shaking his head. Lance immediately slumped, bracing himself for the inevitable rejection. But, when he finally tore his eyes away from his expensive shoes, he found Keith beaming back at him with a poorly concealed smile. 

Lance stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “A good kind of idiot? Or a  _ get the hell out of this office _ kind, because—“

Sick of waiting, Keith grabbed the front of Lance’s button-up and hauled him in for a mind-blowing kiss. Lance grinned against his lips, tugging him impossibly closer, and settled his hands comfortably on Keith’s waist—just like he had done all those months ago.  _ God, he had missed this. _ Every kiss Keith had in the past six months (though there were very few) was nothing compared to this, nothing compared to the intensity of kissing Lance. His skin was tingling wherever Lance touched him, a sensation that he had long forgotten about. The kitchen counter was digging into his back where Lance was pressed up against him, but it felt so good—so perfect that he didn’t care. Keith’s hands wound around his neck, the motion familiar yet somehow completely different all at once. This time, Keith knew exactly what Lance was feeling—he wasn’t worried about crossing the line on their “no strings attached” rule or scared Lance would slip through his fingers. This, whatever it was, felt permanent. For the first time in awhile, Keith’s heart was full. 

Keith pulled away first, somewhat reluctantly, and tugged on Lance’s tie playfully. “There’s a Valentine’s Day party going on upstairs. Maybe we should join everybody.” Keith noticed that Lance’s grin widened when he said “we.” He tried to hold back his own giddy smile.  _ Together _ . 

“You know, I’m happy exactly where I am.” Lance smirked down at him, trapping Keith between his outstretched arms and kissing him softly. Keith giggled, actually  _ giggled _ , and pushed Lance back a little bit so he could admire the other man’s face. 

He knew he sounded like such a sap, but Keith just wanted to  _ look _ at Lance. It had been so long since he’d seen him in person, Keith felt like he couldn't get enough. He began reacquainting himself with the contours of Lance’s face, taking note of the cute little splatter of freckles across his nose and his incredibly long eyelashes. He was breathtaking. 

“Keith,  _ c’mon _ ,” Lance whined, leaning forward to press eager kisses into Keith’s neck, “I’ve waited six months for this. Let’s just stay here for a little while.” If that didn’t make Keith’s heart do somersaults in his chest, he didn’t know what would. Lance had wanted this just as much as Keith had. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

Lance pulled him back in, this time pressing a soft, almost chaste, kiss onto his lips. This didn’t have the same heat as their first kiss, but it still made Keith’s stomach flip. He couldn’t believe Lance was actually  _ here _ , kissing him against their office kitchen counter. 

Keith laughed softly, running his hands through Lance’s hair. It had gotten much longer since Keith had last seen him. “I can’t believe the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had happened right next to Hunk’s takeout leftovers in the staff fridge.” He sounded embarrassingly breathless, but how could he not? With Lance looking at him like that while his hands moved to grip his waist, it was a miracle Keith was speaking full sentences. 

Lance laughed, throwing his head back, and Keith’s heart swelled. 

“Well, I guess there’s always next year.” Lance smirked, lacing their fingers together and tugging Keith towards the sound of their coworkers’ laughter. Keith grinned at the promise in his voice. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t the  _ worst _ holiday ever.


End file.
